flame exorcist
by l'arc en noir
Summary: —[Royai] Hellhound, give me your fire, Roy says . / . Ao no Exorcist!AU


**So, I decided to make this crossover while I watched Ao no Exorcist for countless times. So … yeah, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

_Hellhound, give me your fire …._

As simple as that, Roy Mustang recalled the Demon's name whom once he tamed. He put his fire-manipulating gloves on, bringing Hell to the world with just snapping fingers. Fire rolled and roared from his hand, hissing and rattling like a giant snake. It formed a gigantic wave of extreme heat which ate oxygen as it passed through, before hitting blood-sucking _thing_ above him vigorously, without mercy. A mentioned _strigoi_ was now turned into charcoal, then dissolved into flying ash when wind blew the night. His job was halfway done.

One more _strigoi's_ left, he tightened his white glove, a right hand one.

A sad, hollow wind blew once more, he felt the urge to button his black exorcist coat.

He was now sauntering an alley in one of the slums outside Central City. It's nearly uninhabited there, if one or two strigoi were not considered as good inhabitant.

_Strigois_, he was not very fond of them. From various types of Demons he hated the parasite one, and resembling human form was just making it worse. _Strigois_ are just perfect example of term.

At the world's other side they had various name: vampire, _dracula_, _moroi_, _suangi—_

And they're fast, ridiculously fast that annoyed him to death. One second they covered themselves behind the shadow, a second later they're just an inch away with his vulnerable back, a wide-open mouth ready to dig its fangs to his neck.

He cursed. Setting fire to burn down his attacker was not very wise idea, not a good decision if he didn't want to burn himself along.

He turned his head, staring directly to a pair of red bloodthirsty eyes, a super ugly pale face, smelling a mixture of something rusty and chemical under his nose. That was right before he heard a gunshot, then his attacker collapsed to the ground with large bullet hole at his temple.

"Your back is wide open, Sir. I expect nothing but a better vigilance from the Upper First Class Exorcist, but it seems like I'm hoping too much."

He smirked as another exorcist was making her way towards him, leaving the thick darkness behind her. She made insignificant sounds as she walked. Her steps were feminine yet strong, her long hair was gold-colored and fell into her back like waterfall. Her exorcist coat was waved stunningly by wind. She held a _tokalev _in her hands.

"There is someone I trust to guard my back so—yeah …," he said nonchalantly.

The Female Exorcist inhaled. "I'm just an Upper Middle Class _Dragoon,_" she remarked, her voice was clear as bell. _"Exwire_ who fights with guns, not as strong as tamer who tamed those bloody demons and make them as their own. So please, with all of my regards, don't make my job become this difficult, Sir."

He chuckled faintly. "You are harsh, Elizabeth. Beside, none of us tamer possesses those aims like yours, my beautiful sniper _dragoon_. The only thing they're good at is ordering Demons around."

The _Dragoon_ stoped a few steps in front of him. "I consider it as a compliment, Sir, and please stop calling me with that stupid code name."

The Tamer smiled. "That _really_ is a compliment, Riza."

They stared at each other eyes for a second or two, before she locked her gaze to the unmoved thing below her feet. He rose an eyebrow. "Nice prey you get tonight, Sir. Two _Strigois_ are vanish from the Earth of Assiah."

"Yep, one for you and one for me." He examined his 'prey' carefully.

There was a comfortable silence hanging in the air around them. It wasn't last long, though, as Roy threw his gaze above, to the pale moon in the silvery sky and whispered with clear tone, "What a beautiful night, isn't it?"

Riza Hawkeye stared at his figure, drinking his present slowly. The Flame Exorcist was now quiet and still, reminded her of confined fire chaff. "I know exactly that you are thinking something authentic now, an unpleasant one. You never considered night as beautiful thing."

"Oh, did I?" He gave her his infamous tamer smirk. "I wonder what's that authentic, unpleasant thing you talked before, actually. Will you tell me?"

"You need a company tonight, Sir," she explained directly to the point. "And you'll start with something cheesy like say that my hair is beautiful and it colored like moon."

His smirk widened. "You really know me, don't you?" he said teasingly, taking her slim waist fully with his arms. He then kissed her cheek affectionately.

"You are Roy Mustang after all," she said with a little smile formed in her face, tugging his shirt collar to fix small wrinkle there. "Demons among female exorcists, womanizer among female in general. And we're together for years. I know what that sweet little mouth of yours will say."

He tightened his embrace at her slender yet powerful figure, then met their lips with genuine desire. "And that's why I love you, so much."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**It's cheesy I know, hoho. But cheese tasted good, right? And English is not my native language, so it would be a great help if you point out where my mistakes are. Thank you for reading, and reviews are much appreciated :)**


End file.
